


Taken

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest zakochany. Nick to wykorzystuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

              Louis położył dłoń na brzuchu Nicka, uśmiechając się czule. Był nieco senny i zmęczony, ale jego serce nadal biło mocno w piersi, ponieważ w końcu to się stało. Nick Grimshaw, w którym Louis był beznadziejnie zakochany od pieprzonych czternastu miesięcy, powiedział mu, że go kocha. Nick Grimshaw, jego przyjaciel, chodząca doskonałość. Nick, który mógł mieć każdego – wybrał właśnie jego. Po tylu tygodniach, miesiącach snucia nieco żałosnych marzeń, godnych zadurzonej nastolatki, Nick tak po prostu do niego zadzwonił i powiedział, że musi natychmiast do niego przyjść.

               Więc Louis rzucił wszystko, wezwał taksówkę i pojechał do mieszkania Nicka, który, tuż po tym, jak zamknęły się za nim drzwi, przyparł go do ściany i pocałował zachłannie. Stwierdzenie, że Louis był w szoku, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. To było po prostu zaskakujące, szybkie i gwałtowne, i było zdecydowanie czymś, czego Louis wyczekiwał od _tak dawna_. Usta Louisa wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo speszony był i jak bardzo musiał się rumienić, gdy pytał Nicka co się dzieje.

               Przesunął dłoń w górę, czubkami palców obrysowując sutek Nicka, niemalże drżąc na ciele, gdy przypomniał sobie jego wygłodniałe, pełne pożądania spojrzenie, gdy wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem:  _Pragnę cię_. Wciąż czuł palące pocałunki i gorące dłonie sunące po jego ciele, z łatwością pozbywające go ubrań.

Louis westchnął, mocniej przywierając do Nicka, opierając policzek na jego piersi. Nick poruszył się niespokojnie.

  - Odsuń się – wymruczał, układając dłonie na ramionach Louisa i spychając go z siebie, po czym obrócił się na bok. – Kiedy będziesz wychodził, zamknij za sobą drzwi.

                Louis zamarł; zmarszczył brwi i poruszył się nieco nieporadnie, patrząc na nagie plecy Nicka.

  - W-wychodził? – spytał cicho, niedowierzająco.

  - Tak, wychodził. – Głos mężczyzny był wyraźnie zirytowany, gdy obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. – Ubierz się i wyjdź. Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi.

                Oddech Louisa uwiązł w gardle, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy. Wiedział, oczywiście, że  _wiedział_  o podbojach Nicka. Wiedział, że spędzał nic nie znaczące noce z przypadkowo poznanymi ludźmi, że wyznawał zasadę „pieprzenie przed uczuciami” i po prostu korzystał z życia. Jak mógłby o tym nie wiedzieć? Ale Nick zadzwonił do  _niego._ Zadzwonił i poprosił, by przyszedł, a potem pocałował go tak namiętnie, z takim uczuciem… I powiedział, że go pragnie, powiedział, że…

  - A-ale… Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – wyszeptał Louis, siadając na łóżku, dotykając palcami warg, na których wciąż czuł usta Nicka.

                Nick parsknął, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jego czarne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a w niebieskich oczach pojawiły się dziwne błyski, gdy wykrzywił usta w prześmiewczym uśmiechu.

  - Powiedziałem, to co musiałem, by zaciągnąć cię do łóżka, Lou – powiedział, kręcąc głową. – Zresztą myślę, że i tak, prędzej czy później, byś do niego wskoczył. W końcu jesteś we mnie zakochany – dodał, przewracając oczami.

                Louis siedział nieruchomo, a jego niebieskie tęczówki zalśniły, wypełnione łzami, które napłynęły nagle.  _To się nie dzieje naprawdę, to się nie dzieje naprawdę_. Ale się działo. Nick patrzył na niego wyczekująco, a jego twarz wciąż wykrzywiał zadowolony uśmieszek i Louis po prostu nie mógł na to dłużej patrzeć. Nieporadnie odrzucił pościel i założył bokserki, a potem pozbierał wszystkie swoje ubrania rozrzucone po podłodze i wybiegł z sypialni Nicka, dusząc płacz.

                Jego ciałem targał szloch, gdy pospiesznie ubierał się na korytarzu; jego ręce drżały niekontrolowanie, a z ust wydobywał się spazmatyczny oddech. Policzki były wilgotne od łez, a on po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało.

  - Nick…? – Odezwał się zaspany głos, gdy Louis upuścił buta, który upadł na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. – Co się dzieje?

                Louis nie odpowiedział; po prostu nieporadnie zawiązywał sznurowadła, nie zwracając większej uwagi na lokatora Nicka, Harry’ego, który stał w progu swojej sypialni, patrząc na niego zaspanym wzrokiem.

  - O mój… Nie, tylko nie to… – jęknął cicho chłopak. – Lou, co…

                Ale Louis potrząsnął głową, narzucił na siebie płaszcz i wybiegł z mieszkania Grimshawa, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

-x-

  - Dlaczego Louis wybiegł w nocy z naszego mieszkania, cały zapłakany? – spytał Harry.

                Było sobotnie przedpołudnie, wyjątkowo pochmurne i wietrzne. Nick stał właśnie w kuchni, ubrany tylko w czerwone bokserki i nalewał wody do szklanki, opierając się biodrem o kuchenny blat. Ziewnął szeroko, nie przejmując się zasłonięciem ust.

  - Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

                Harry uniósł się na łokciach, wyciągając szyję, by spojrzeć na chłopaka znad oparcia kanapy, na której się wylegiwał. W tle grał cicho telewizor, włączony na jeden z wielu teleturniejów, które Harry tak często oglądał, wykrzykując przy tym poprawne odpowiedzi i użalając się nad głupotą ludzi biorących udział.

  -  _Nick…_

  - No co? – warknął Nick, odstawiając szklankę do zlewu, nie przejmując się tym, by ją umyć. – Być może to był jego najlepszy seks czy coś.

                Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

  - Uprawialiście seks?!

  - No raczej, że nie czytaliśmy bajek na dobranoc, Haz – parsknął Nick.

  - Boże, Nick, przecież wiesz, że Louis jest w tobie zakochany!

                Nick westchnął i przewrócił oczami, podchodząc do kanapy. Uniósł nogi Harry’ego i opadł na miękkie poduszki, pozwalając, by długie kończyny jego współlokatora spoczęły na jego udach. Sięgnął po pilota, przełączając kanał i przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, doskonale świadomy pełnego wyrzutu spojrzenia Harry’ego.

  - Boże, to nie tak, że go zamordowałem czy coś – mruknął w końcu. – Zresztą, Louis doskonale wie, jaki jestem, nie robił sobie nadziei.

                W mieszkaniu zapadła cisza, zakłócana piosenką Jamesa Arthura, która wydobywała się z głośników telewizora. Harry przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w profil przyjaciela, a Nick udawał, że tego nie dostrzega, wpatrzony w ekran.

  - Poza tym – powiedział, gdy piosenka dobiegła końca – po prostu potrzebowałem dobrego seksu, a nie miałem ochoty iść na klubu do podryw. To, że Louis jest we mnie zakochany, ułatwiło sprawę. – Nick uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Czy to nie ty byłeś tym, który cały czas narzekał, że sprowadzam obcych ludzi do domu i pieprzę się z kim popadnie?

                Harry zamrugał. Jego usta rozchyliły się samoistnie, nie mogąc odnaleźć słów. Potem zerwał się z kanapy, obrzucając Nicka zgorszonym spojrzeniem.

  - Pieprz się, Grimshaw – powiedział. – Po prostu… Po prostu się pieprz

-x-

                Louis był w pracy, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Piekarnia była pusta, ostatni klient wyszedł kilka minut wcześniej, dlatego pozwolił sobie na wyjęcie komórki i szybkie odczytanie wiadomości. Jego serce zamarło, gdy pod małą ikonką koperty wyświetliło się imię.

**Od: Nick**   
_Kiedy się widzimy, stary?  
_

                Wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w te kilka słów, ponieważ…  _Jak on w ogóle śmiał?!_  Jego palec zawisnął nad guzikiem, rozważając usunięcie wiadomości, jednak w tym czasie dzwoneczek uwieszony nad drzwiami rozbrzmiał metalicznym dźwiękiem.

                Louis poderwał głowę, przyglądając się staruszce, która, opierając się ciężko o laskę, podeszła, kładąc na ladę swoją torebkę. Chłopak szybko schował telefon i uśmiechnął się szeroko, prostując nieco plecy. Przez kilka kolejnych minut przekrzykiwał się z niedosłyszącą kobietą, a potem zapakował jej zakupy do siatki i czekał cierpliwie, aż odliczy drobne ze swojej czarnej portmonetki. Jego komórka zawibrowała po raz kolejny, a on westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy kobiecina pomyliła się i zaczęła liczyć od nowa, przesuwając po ladzie monety.

  - Dziękuję, to będzie na mój koszt – powiedział głośno, popychając w jej stronę dwie siatki ze świeżym pieczywem. – Życzę miłego dnia!

                Kobieta obrzuciła go podejrzanym spojrzeniem, ale bez słowa wrzuciła pieniądze do portmonetki i chwyciła siatki; wyszła z piekarni znacznie szybciej, niż weszła, a Louis sięgnął po telefon, odczytując kolejną wiadomość od Nicka.

**Od: Nick**   
_Louis, daj spokój. Nie możesz się na mnie gniewać. Wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy.x_

                Louis oblizał niepewnie usta, patrząc na ten mały iks na końcu zdania. Jego zdradzieckie serce zabiło mocniej; przełknął ślinę, odpisując. Przecież każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, prawda?

-x-

                Cóż, Nick nie zasługiwał. Być może w głębi duszy Louis był tego świadomy, ale jego serce tak bardzo pragnęło tego egoistycznego, niewyżytego seksualnie dupka, że Louis był w stanie o tym zapomnieć i po prostu spróbować.

                Kiedy tego dnia, po pracy, poszedł do mieszkania Nicka, ten przytulił go mocno i przeprosił za to, co się stało. A chwilę później znów całował go zachłannie i mówił, jak bardzo go kocha. I cóż, może Louis był naiwny, gdy w to uwierzył, pozwalając, by Nick znaczył jego ciało tysiącem malinek.

  - Jesteś mój, mój, mój – powtarzał, sunąc dłońmi po ciele Louisa.

                Louis odchylił głowę, oddychając ciężko przez usta, zapewne rumieniąc się idiotycznie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Usta Nicka były przyciśnięte do jego szyi i obojczyków, a jego palce podwijały rąbek koszulki Lou, gdy drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem i zamknęły z głośnym trzaskiem.

                Louis zesztywniał pod dotykiem starszego mężczyzny, który nie przejął się nagłym gościem. Usta Nicka skutecznie rozpraszały go, odwracając uwagę od hałasu na korytarzu.

  - Nick, jestem… Co, do cholery?! – zawołał Harry, wchodząc do niewielkiego, zagraconego salonu.

                Nick niechętnie oderwał się od Louisa, odwracając się do współlokatora ze znudzonym, zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. Jego wargi lśniły od śliny, a brwi powędrowały wysoko do góry w niemym pytaniu.

  - Nick! Mówiłem ci coś na ten temat!

                Nick przewrócił oczami, ponownie zwracając swoją uwagę na Louisa.

  - Zajmij się sobą, Harreh – wymruczał naprzeciw skóry Lou, który westchnął, nieco zażenowany swoimi reakcjami i przymknął powieki.

                Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie ciężkimi westchnięciami Nicka i zduszonymi jękami Louisa, jednak kilka sekund później usta i ręce starszego chłopaka zniknęły. Louis otworzył oczy, zdezorientowany. Harry zaciskał pięści na materiale koszulki Nicka, zrzucając go z Louisa, dysząc ciężko.

  - Co ty odpierdalasz, Styles?! – krzyknął Nick, upadając na podłogę.

  - Od zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś palantem, Nick – wyrzucił z siebie Harry gorzkim tonem. – Ale to już jest przesada. Jestem kompletnym dupkiem, wykorzystując to, że Lou jest  w tobie zakochany!

                Oczy Louisa rozwarły się szeroko, a rumieniec wpełznął na jego szyję i policzki. Spojrzał na Nicka, siedzącego pod ścianą, w milczeniu błagając go, by zaprzeczył. By powiedział, że to wcale nie jest prawda, że go nie wykorzystywał. By powiedział  _cokolwiek_.

  - Louis mnie chce. Dlaczego mam z tego nie skorzystać? – prychnął Nick.

                Łzy zasłoniły mu widok. Napłynęły tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że nie potrafił powstrzymać zduszonego szlochu, który wydobył się z jego gardła. Harry obrzucił Nicka pogardliwym spojrzeniem, a potem położył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, ściskając je pocieszająco.

  - Zabierz swoje rzeczy – powiedział cichym, łagodnym głosem i pomógł mu się pozbierać.

                Trzymał jego ramię przez cały czas, odprowadzając go do drzwi; jego palce zataczały uspokajające kółka na drżących plecach Louisa.

  - Jestem beznadziejny… – wyrzucił z siebie chłopak.

                Miał zaczerwienione oczy, pociągał nosem, a jego głos drżał, gdy zapinał guziki swojego płaszcza, tuż za zamkniętymi drzwiami mieszkania Grimshawa. Harry opierał się o nie, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

  - Jedyną beznadziejną osobą tutaj jest ten palant w mieszkaniu – odpowiedział. – Louis… Nie jesteś beznadziejny, czy naiwny, czy cokolwiek teraz o sobie myślisz. Po prostu pragniesz miłości, ale… Szukasz jej w niewłaściwym miejscu, stary.

                Louis pokiwał głową bez przekonania, przeczesując palcami włosy. Raz jeszcze pociągnął nosem, zmuszając się do niepewnego uśmiechu. Podniósł rękę, machając nieco niezręcznie i obrócił się na pięcie.

  - Zasługujesz na coś lepszego – powiedział Harry, zatrzymując go w pół kroku.

                Louis zerknął przez ramię.

  - Prawdopodobnie masz rację… Do zobaczenia, Harry.

-x-

                Louis szedł wolno chodnikiem; był nieco zamroczony alkoholem, który wypił razem z Niallem, Katie i Tomem, ale nie na tyle, by nie móc samemu trafić do domu. Nie był nawet pewien, która jest godzina. Jego telefon leżał w domu, schowany w szufladzie i wyłączony, ponieważ Nick zdzwonił do niego zbyt często i pisał zbyt często, by Louis mógł to tak po prostu zignorować. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był teraz nieco pijany, prawdopodobnie było to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

                Uliczne lampy migotały, jakby niezdecydowane, czy nadal powinny świecić. Mała warstwa śniegu skrzypiała pod jego nogami, gdy przechodził przez ulicę, z dłońmi wciśniętymi do kieszeni kurtki, chowając nos w szalik owinięty wokół szyi.

                Skręcił za rogiem i zmarszczył brwi, widząc postać siedzącą na schodach przed wysoką kamienicą, w której wynajmował mieszkanie.Wzruszył jednak ramionami, przeszukując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy, kiedy postać nagle wstała i oparła się o barierkę, najwyraźniej patrząc na niego. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, a światło lampy oświetliło nieznajomego, Louis od razu rozpoznał tę twarz.

  - Czego tutaj szukasz, Nick? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem, mijając go i wkładając klucz do zamka.

  - Och, nie bądź taki, Lou – westchnął mężczyzna, unosząc brew. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że się na mnie obraziłeś?

                Louis nie odpowiedział. Przekręcił klucz i nacisnął klamkę, chcąc po prostu wejść do środka, wtoczyć się po schodach i położyć się na wygodnym łóżku. Jednak zatrzymał go głos Nicka, który znów się odezwał.

  - Daj spokój, Lou. Nie możesz tak po prostu mnie odrzucisz. Kochasz mnie i…

  - I co z tego, Nick? – przerwał mu, odwracając się na pięcie. – Jesteś pieprzonym dupkiem i nie wiem, jak mogłeś tutaj przyjść po tym wszystkim! Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty mnie wykorzystałeś! Nie możesz tego robić, Nick! Nie masz prawa przychodzić tutaj i żądać nie wiadomo czego! – Łzy spłynęły po jego twarzy, ale on się tym nie przejął.

  - Louis, daj spokój. Po prostu…

  - Mam dość dawania ci kolejnych szans, Nick. Mam dość proszenia cię, byś mnie pokochał. Powiedz, powiedz mi szczerze. Czy  _kiedykolwiek_  naprawdę mnie kochałeś? Czy kiedykolwiek mówiłeś to szczerze?

                Nick wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem spuścił wzrok. Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, kiwając powoli głową.

  - Tak myślałem – powiedział cicho. – Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju, Nick. Nie chcę cię znać.

-x-

_2 lata później_

  - A więc tak to się pracuje?

                Louis podskoczył na swoim miejscu, odrywając wzrok od książki, którą właśnie czytał. Jego twarz wykrzywił uśmiech, gdy zobaczył znajome, pełne miłości spojrzenie czekoladowych tęczówek i pełne usta wygięte w przyjaznym grymasie.

  - Nie słyszałem, jak wszedłeś – powiedział, pochylając się nad ladą, by złożyć krótki pocałunek na wargach chłopka.

                Liam przewrócił oczami, targając jego włosy. Był nieco spocony, miał na sobie dresy, a przez ramię przerzucił pasek sportowej torby.

  - To dlatego, że nadal nie uwiesiłeś dzwonka nad drzwiami.

                Louis roześmiał się.

  - Może dlatego, że liczę na to, iż zrobi to mój seksowny i pomocny chłopak?

  - A w czasie, kiedy będę to robił, ty będziesz patrzył na mój tyłek? – spytał Liam, unosząc cwaniacko brwi.

  - Hej, czy sugerujesz, że twój tyłek jest lepszy od mojego?! – Louis uderzył go lekko w ramię, nie przejmując się specjalnie zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami kilku klientów, którzy siedzieli przy stolikach.

  - Och, nie śmiałbym. Obserwowałem twój tyłek przez ponad dwa tygodnie, gdy remontowałeś to miejsce i jestem zdania, że nikt nie ma lepszego, niż ty.

                Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Rozejrzał się po swojej małej kawiarni, kawiarni o której zawsze marzył. Podłoga była wyłożona brązowo-białą wykładziną, ściany do połowy obite ciemnymi panelami, w połowie zaklejone granatową tapetą. Czarno-białe zdjęcia przedstawiające różne miejsca na świecie wisiały, oprawione w proste, drewniane ramki. Siedem okrągłych stolików z małymi lampami naftowymi ustawionymi na środku i kilka wysokich krzeseł, ustawionych przy barze.

                Znalazł to miejsce tamtego dnia, gdy wyszedł w zimowy wieczór z mieszkania Nicka, załamany i zniszczony. Witryny były brudne, ale dostrzegł przez nie kilka połamanych krzeseł i zakurzony stół do bilarda. Na drzwiach wisiało krzywo ogłoszenie o sprzedaży lokalu. Louis wciąż nie był do końca pewien dlaczego to zrobił, ale wyjął wtedy telefon i wystukał numer. Pamiętał ciepły głos Liama w słuchawce; to nie było nic w rodzaju nagłej strzały amora i natychmiastowych uczuć. Ale ten właśnie głos dał mu nadzieję, a było to coś, czego tamtego wieczora naprawdę potrzebował.

  - Odleciałeś – poinformował go Liam, przechodząc za ladę i obejmując go ramieniem w pasie, przyciskając go do swojej piersi.

  - Boże, Li, cały się lepisz – jęknął Louis, ale nie odsunął się od niego. Odchylił za to głowę, całując go miękko, a potem patrzył na niego przez chwilę, czując, jak jego serce bije coraz szybciej i szybciej. Tak, jakby właśnie dopiero go poznał. – Dziękuję – szepnął.

                Liam uśmiechnął się.

  - Znów myślałeś o tamtym wieczorze – powiedział, opierając brodę o jego głowę. – Nie musisz mi za nic dziękować. Obaj się potrzebowaliśmy i to nie mógł być przypadek, że się poznaliśmy.

                Louis już miał odpowiedzieć; prawdopodobnie wyśmiać zaufanie Liama w przeznaczenie i los, i inne te bzdety jak karma i tym podobne, ale przerwał im głos.

  - Louis?

                Louis zamarł; nie słyszał tego głosu od prawie dwóch lat i miał nadzieję nie słyszeć go nigdy więcej. Powoli podniósł wzrok, patrząc w znajome niebieskie oczy, które nic się nie zmieniły. Czarne włosy były może nieco dłuższe, ale wciąż starannie ułożone, a usta wygięte w figlarnym uśmiechu.

  - Nick…

 -x-

                Louis siedział przy jednym ze stolików, wyraźnie spięty, obejmując dłońmi filiżankę herbaty. Nick siedział naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechając się łagodnie, mieszając łyżeczką w swoim kubku. To było takie… odrealnione. Louis czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Liama, który stanął za barem, zapewne zaniepokojony obrotem sprawy.

  - Więc… – Louis odchrząknął, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć to spotkanie.

  - Więc… – Nick uśmiechnął się znad kubka. – W końcu otworzyłeś kawiarnię.

                Louis wzruszył ramionami. Jego serce biło dziwnym rytmem, a w gardle pojawiła się suchość, gdy patrzył w te jasne, niebieskie oczy.  To nie było tak, że wciąż go kochał, jednak… Jednak to był Nick – jego pierwsze poważne zauroczenie, jego pierwsza miłość i jego największy błąd.

  - Cieszę się – powiedział Nick, przekrzywiając głowę. – I widzę, że sobie kogoś znalazłeś – dodał, spoglądając na Liama.

                Louis także przeniósł na niego wzrok. Liam właśnie podawał młodej dziewczynie babeczkę i papierowy kubek na wynos i co chwilę zerkał na ich stolik; kiedy zauważył spojrzenie Louisa wygiął usta w lekkim uśmiechu.

  - Tak, to Liam… – zaczął, ale Nick niemal natychmiast mu przerwał.

  - Wróć do mnie.

                Louis zakrztusił się herbatą. Parskał i kaszlał przez chwilę, odkładając filiżankę na blat stołu i uderzając się w pierś. Oczy zaszły mu łzami i zrobił się cały czerwony, i minęło kilka minut, zanim w końcu się uspokoił.

  -  _Co?!_  – wydyszał.

  - Wróć do mnie – powtórzył cierpliwie Nick, sięgając ponad stołem, by dotknąć jego ręki.

                Louis natychmiast zdjął dłoń ze stołu, układając ją na kolanie.

  - Boże, chyba sobie kpisz, Grimshaw.

  - Louis, ja…

  - Po dwóch pieprzonych latach, kiedy w końcu ruszyłem dalej i jestem w związku z osobą, którą kocham i która  _kocha_   _mnie_ , ty przychodzisz i prosisz, żebym do ciebie wrócił? – Jego źrenice się zwęziły, gdy oddychał głośno.

                Zapadła między nimi cisza, a atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta, niż była na początku. Spokojna muzyka wydobywająca się z głośników, zupełnie nie pasowała do tej sytuacji.

  - Kiedy… – zaczął Nick, chrząkając. – Kiedy zobaczyłem cię z tym… Liamem… Zrozumiałem co straciłem i chcę cię odzyskać, Lou. Tęsknię za tobą.

                Louis wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Oczy Nicka błyszczały, a w kącikach jego ust pojawiał się już uśmiech satysfakcji.

  - Żartujesz sobie.

  - Nie! – Nick pokręcił głową.  – Poważnie, Loubear, wiem, że wciąż mnie kochasz, a ja…

  - Nie, Nick – przerwał mu Louis stanowczym głosem. – Nie kocham cię już. I obaj doskonale wiemy, że ty nie kochasz mnie, więc po co ta cała gra?

                Nick nie odpowiedział, kiedy Louis wstał powoli, kładąc dłonie na stoliku i opierając na nich cały ciężar swojego ciała. Zmrużył oczy, przygryzając przez chwilę wargę, a potem odezwał się.

  - Dwa lata temu pokazałeś mi jaki jesteś naprawdę, a ja nie potrzebuję kolejnego nieszczęścia w swoim życiu. Za kogo się uważasz, przychodząc tutaj? Za kogo uważasz  _mnie_ , sądząc, że rzucę ci się w ramiona? Nie jesteś w stanie zrobić nic, bym powiedział ci „tak”, Nick, ponieważ już dawno zaprzepaściłeś swoją szansę.

                Louis wyprostował się i rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Zrobił tylko dwa kroki, kiedy usłyszał szuranie krzesła i głos Nicka, wołający za nim.

  - Robisz to tylko po to, bym był zazdrosny!

  -  _Zazdrosny?_  – Louis parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, zerkając przez ramię. – To już nie chodzi o ciebie, Nick! Ruszyłem dalej i nie pozwolę, byś znowu złamał mi serce, bo ono już do ciebie nie należy. Chcesz mnie tylko dlatego, bo nie możesz mnie mieć i to cię dobija. Uwielbiałeś mieć świadomość, że byłem dla ciebie zawsze i wszędzie, ale zgadnij co? Już. Tak. Nie. Jest – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Harry miał rację, zasługuję na coś lepszego, Nick. Zasługuję na coś o wiele, wiele lepszego.

                Nick otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ponownie mu przerwano. Tym razem był to Liam, który wyszedł zza baru i objął ramieniem Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie.

  - Słyszałeś, Nick – powiedział, a pomimo, że jego głos był cichy, roznosił się echem po kawiarni. – Byłeś jedną wielką pomyłką, ale teraz to już cię nie dotyczy. Więc grzecznie proszę, po prostu stąd wyjdź. Wyjdź i nigdy nie wracaj, bo następnym razem to może skończyć się o wiele inaczej.

-x-

                Louis stał przed oknem, jedną dłonią odsłaniając firanę. Było już ciemno. Uliczne lampy świeciły pomarańczowym blaskiem, reflektory przypadkowych samochodów oświetlały drogę, a w pobliskich domach gdzieniegdzie paliły się światła. Było cicho i spokojnie, a z kuchni dobiegały go smakowite zapachy odgrzewanego jedzenia na wynos.

                Poczuł, jak czyjeś ramiona go obejmując, splatając dłonie na jego brzuchu i ktoś kładzie brodę na jego ramieniu, wydmuchując wprost w szyję ciepłe powietrze. Zadrżał nieznacznie i uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w szybie, która zaczynała robić się mokra od londyńskiego deszczu.

  - Możemy jeść – szepnął Liam, składając krótki pocałunek na jego karku.

                Louis odwrócił się w jego uścisku, ostrożnie przesuwając palcami po jego twarzy, uśmiechając się lekko. Stanął na palcach, muskając suche usta chłopaka.

  - Nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem, Liamie Payne – odezwał się, a gdy mówił, jego usta dotykały warg Liama. – Nie wiem, czy to była karma, los, czy przeznaczenie. Ale wiem, że jesteś mój, a ja jestem twój i to się nigdy nie zmieni.


End file.
